noreturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Yaholo Brindacier
Yaholo is one of a kind. Excentric, paranoid, kind, dangerous and irresistibly funny, he leaves a mark on everybody in the room. But if any one has a weapon on him, nobody leaves the room, because this mark is now the one of a bullet hole. Yaholo has a big problem. He's a normally smart boy, but his instincts lead him to believe in anything he's told, due to some strange animal genetic material mixed with his own. And since he had read a lot of comic books about princesses, bad guys always holding guns, superpowers and alien invasions during his first years... YOUTH Yaholo is an orphan who, according to his own words "accidently escaped" the Dies Irae mission he was raised in. If you ask him details, he will simply have a strange and retarded laugh with his nosy voice. The truth is, Yaholo is actually the only living person who had been fired from his orphanage because he drove the tutors and the orphans alike crazy. Fed up with him, the priests told him to go see Jeremiah the red because he would have a job for him. They expected Yaholo to get lost in the wild and die, or meet some caravaners of some sort, anything... but they didn't expect him to meet the king two days after they told him to do so. How did Yaholo cross the guards, doors, secret services and so on, nobody knows. But what everybody remembers, it's that the young boy stood in front of the princess, in the main hall, right under the nose of the royal guard and the secret services when he was finally spotted. It was the precise time when Jeremiah the red used to throw into jail anybody who would dare cross his daughter's eyes, ripping their own and putting chains directly on their bones. But when he saw Yaholo, this ginger skinny teenager, in shorts and in hawaiian shirt, covered in fur, smashing the princess because she threatened him with a stick, the king had only one thought : "who the hell is this ?" The funny thing, Yaholo himself didn't really knew what he was doing here, except that somebody told him to be here, because he would have a job. The king himself asked "what job ?", and Yaholo answered "I don't know, mister king, you tell me.". Embarassed by this little man, the king hesitated on his fate, until he decided to leave him where he was until somebody else would notice him and find out what to do about him. Yaholo, with no status, no money, no charisma and no other reason than "somebody told me to", stayed in the castle for four and a half years, somehow managing to find a flat to occupy, eating with the royal guests and even driving around with the monarchys motorized unit. Nobody knew who he was and nobody cared to ask. The boy met the princess and was alive and well, so the king had his reasons... secret ones, implying state reasons, probably. And then, Jeremiah the red exiled his daughter. When he came back to his throne, he saw Yaholo playing with a yo-yo. He told him that he finally had a job for him : "a dangerous and hazardous quest for young heroes like you. The princess is missing, that's a terrible tragedy. Find her and I'll considerate your candidature for the secret services. Hell, even them don't know where she went..." So Yaholo stole a cape and a military truck from the royal intendance and went for his quest : saving a princess ! THE PILOT AND THE RENEGADE The passive, retarded and excentric behaviour of Yaholo granted him several beatings and gun-threatenings, even a rape attempt from a milician, until he believed that everybody was in a giant conspiration against him and the princess. He finally found the location of Eula, Tromal, a city under the unofficial control of Moonshine. When he arrived, the princess had already fled away, but the lunars didn't. They captured him and made several experiments on his genetic material, interested in his body hair, which seemed to come from a rabbit, protecting him against the cold weather of the wastes. This experience led him to believe that he had been inducted by aliens, aliens who wanted to learn how to disguise into human beings. So... everybody could be one. Especially the ones who hold weapons. Like the criminals in the comics. Also, meeting aliens on the spot of the missing princess was the proof he needed to believe that "there's some serious shit going on in here !" It was an opportunity like no other. More than saving a princess, Yaholo would also fight against invaders from outer space. Yaholo bought as many weapons as he could as followed Eula's footsteps to Moderato-City, where he found her. Surprised, she took advantage of him, at first, making him doing strange liveries around town, until she realized one thing : Yaholo was the only person who made her smile and laugh to tears after all these years. The two became close friends and since then, Yaholo drives her around pratically everywhere she wants. In exchange, she told him the truth about "aliens and kings" and explained him that these people were indeed a national threat... but not that much. Yaholo understood the reason of his life on earth : pacifism. In other words : destroying, smashing, killing absolutely everything that's quite menacing to him or the princess. Eula had found more than a funny friend : she found the perfect bodyguard. He managed to calm her down a bit, and he became associate in the store she opened in Moderato-City. But when it got burned to the ground by competitors, Eula brought him in a revenge mission. Together, they burned down an entire sector of Moderato-Industries, knowing that the "bad guys" had shares of stock in this company. There was a violent shooting between the two friends and the police, private protection guys from the factory and the gang. Yaholo was simply traumatized by the brutality of the fight, and this consequence is often described by Eula as "her one and only regret". TODAY Today, Yaholo is the official private driver and bodyguard of Eula. If she sometimes gets a bit fed up about him, most of the time, she enjoys his company and, strangely, has estime for him. Probably because he never judged her, even after the "Moderato industry incident" that almost costed his life. He trusts his friends enough to believe they have their reasons. She saved his life several time and so did he for her. She regrets having taken Yaholo in too much fights, though, since it made him really paranoid. Today, if you take a weapon next to him, you're immediatly dead. If he knows you and respect you, he will only put his own gun on your face and scream "Drop your gun ! can't you see ? You're DANGEROUS !" Yaholo isn't stupid, despite his retarded nosy voice and his irrational fears and actions. He is simply extremely sensible and naïve when it comes to make the difference between reality and fiction. Eula makes sure nobody abuses from this weakness when she's around, often saying that he's the only real good man she knows, even if he wants the total destruction of any source of violence, even if he has to whipe out entire factions to do so. He joins the Avarroes quite soon in their quest. And even if he hurts Victor right at their meeting, they soon learn to appreciate him. He's quite useful, since he knows the roads better than anyone else and his fast-shooter talents are sometimes very useful. But would it be wise to give him access to power if an occasion occurs ? After all, Yaholo once stole a tank and started to threaten Sand because he had beaten him at a card game... Category:Characters